


Just a Phase

by modillian



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Crack, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Other, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modillian/pseuds/modillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon keeps accidentally having foursomes. Inspired by <a href="http://foxxcub.livejournal.com/432437.html?thread=10486581#t10486581">this chain of events</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Phase

 

 

See, Brendon didn't _plan_ any of this. But don't listen to William either, there are no magical fairy dust sprinklings going on, ha fucking ha.

It's just, there was this girl after a show, and she was pretty hot even with her badly done eye makeup (maybe Ryan really did have eyeliner skills if even a hot girl couldn't do her makeup right.) Who is Brendon to turn that down, really? Her other hot friend kind of interrupted them mid-blowjob out back, and Brendon really really isn't going to object to another hot girl making out with him mid-blowjob. Ryan so didn't intend to walk in on them either, but it counts since there were more than three people in the alley.

A couple cities over there was this couple with tattoos everywhere, and Brendon isn't going to overshare, but tattoos are high on the list of _yesplease_. He'd asked about their artist, and they'd had a few drinks before the bartender started eyeing Brendon up like a lion hunting antelope on the Serengeti. Brendon had not really noticed the couple eyeing the bartender back, but everything got a little blurry once Brendon was getting groped in public. Cincinnati gets a bad rap, the people are honestly so nice. He had no idea how he landed three people in one bar all with tongue rings and tattoos. Spencer looked at him funny when he left the bar with those three, but it was probably just that the ink ratio on them compared to Brendon was hilariously disproportionate.

Brendon has fond if vague and boozy memories of the third time with the sisters (triplets, all fans, and Brendon thanked his youthful libido) and the fourth with the guys dressed in drag. The fifth was a jazz quartet in New Orleans. The bassist had left, but the singer had a buttery-velvet voice and the other two had legs a million miles long, and Brendon happily got fucked five miles into the ground before someone banged on the dressing room door to clear out the club.

Keltie, who was visiting Ryan for a while, was waiting when Brendon got out. She frowned and had her hands on her hips to face him, chewing her bottom lip. She gave him Serious Eyes and said he knew they'd all been worrying about him the past couple months. Brendon didn't know that, actually, and said so. He beamed winningly at her, and Keltie rolled her eyes. She looked skeptical, brushing some glittery dust out of his hair, but seriously, Brendon did not see a problem here. He hooked his arm into hers to make her laugh and hauled the both of them outside to meet Ryan and Spencer.

The next night was truly and completely not Brendon's idea. Ryan was moodier than usual, and Keltie kept narrowing her eyes at him, and Spencer, well, didn't do anything different. That was totally calculated on his part, because Brendon would never have imagined Spencer pulling him along to Ryan-and-Keltie's room after a show and holding him up against the door by the collar of his shirt, informing him not talking for the rest of the night would be good, and then kissing the fuck out of Brendon. He was still reeling when Spencer led him into the room, but the daze evaporated at the sight of Keltie's naked legs wrapped around an equally naked Ryan. Brendon swallowed his tongue.

Spencer bit him on the neck to propel him forward, and Keltie rolled to the side so Brendon kind of slid onto Ryan. Why had Ryan been so shy to kiss him on stage? He wasn't shy in bed at all. They would have gotten each other off much quicker if they hadn't stopped at the breathy noises Keltie was making. Spencer taking his time going down on Ryan's girlfriend was really a very arresting sight. After, Brendon was kind of busy holding Keltie's hand and passing out with her, but he's pretty sure Spencer didn't last too long with Ryan taking care of him.

The next night they were in the bus again, but Ryan kept winning at poker (okay, maybe it was Go Fish, whatever), and Brendon lost all his betting pennies and Ryan ordered him to make out with Keltie and Spencer as payment.

The morning after that Keltie came back from a workout, and she lounged around in her running shorts showing her beautiful tan thighs for _hours_ , and Brendon is not made to withstand that sort of torture, so. Spencer found the condoms that time while Ryan watched. Keltie had a self-satisfied grin on her face the rest of the day.

Then there was Des Moines, and Spencer's belly winked above his belt, and Ryan was moaning through the backrub Keltie was giving him while straddling his hips, so Brendon decided to act on whatever popped into his head since no one else seemed to be going crazy from all the sexual tension in the room. Everyone laughed a lot at him that night, but whatever, all's well that ends in oral sex.

Okay, so maybe lately there'd been some planning involved. But you can't blame him; Ryan keeps getting tattoos, Keltie has runners' legs that she won't let him forget about, and Spencer just keeps being _Spencer_.

The next time Brendon saw William, he was cooling down in a hotel pool late at night. Group sex was exhausting, he'd found out by now. William was stumbling around the gate to the pool and probably had an invisible whiskey halo around his head.

There was a lot of suspicious glittery dust on William's shoulders though. He was thoroughly trashed (and had lots of hickeys) and had no idea what Brendon was talking about when he mentioned the dust. Brendon snorted at him and laid back to float in the water.

It was when he got out of the pool, toweling off his hair, that he noticed there was some, rather a lot of, glittery dust on him too. The only problem was he couldn't remember how the dust got there. Brendon thought about it for a while.

Then he went back to the bedroom to forget about it. Because seriously, it's not possible. There are no such things as foursome fairies.


End file.
